


Drabbles 01 to 05 for Gusmas 2013

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: drabylon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Brian/Justin-centric drabbles, written for charity for Gusmas 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles 01 to 05 for Gusmas 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's drabylon community, for various photo prompts.
> 
> * * *

**Fic #01 - Engagement Party**  
Post Season Five.

Written for this Photo Prompt (Prompt #11):   
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Severina2001/media/drabylon11_zpsf3b04dbd.jpg.html)

Engagement Party  
By Severina

"Twenty-three people."

"This place won't hold twenty-three people."

"Please," Justin scoffs. "You've had twenty-three people fucking in here. It'll hold twenty-three people eating canapés and drinking wine."

"Boring," Brian says. 

"I know you'd rather have midget wrestling and tag-team blowjobs at your engagement party, Brian—"

"I don't even like midgets."

"—but this is going to be a sedate, sophisticated affair."

* * *

When the mariachi band has packed up, his mother is curled up and snoring drunkenly on the floor and the last scantily-clad go-go boy has left, Justin slumps onto the sofa.

"I hate you," he says.

Brian smirks.

* ~ * ~ *

**Fic #02 - Something Just Right**  
Season One.

Written for this Photo Prompt (Prompt #42):  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Severina2001/media/drabylon42_zpse84d1bf7.jpg.html)

Something Just Right  
By Severina

Brian scans the shelves, looking for the perfect item. Something not too big, not too small. He needs something just right.

Justin sighs. "Will you just pick something?"

Brian hefts a Shenzhen model, studies the veining on the shaft. "This is a delicate process, Justin," he murmurs. "It requires contemplation. You'll thank me later."

He's just about decided on the Shenzhen when he glances up into Debbie's smiling face. 

"Hey, boys!" she screeches, pointing a taloned finger. "Excellent choice. I've got that one myself!"

Brian shudders, exchanges a horrified glance with Justin as he replaces the dildo on the shelf.

* ~ * ~ *

**Fic #03 - College Days**  
Post Season Five.

Written for this photo prompt (prompt #48):  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Severina2001/media/drabylon48_zps6c46007c.jpg.html)

College Days  
By Severina

The best thing about moving into the house is finding Brian's stash. High school yearbooks, old concert stubs, clippings of articles he wrote for the college paper. And…

"You were a model?"

Brian glances up, shrugs. "Did what I had to. A premium college education doesn't pay for itself. Not everyone has a sugar daddy, you know." 

Justin sticks out his tongue as he flips through the portfolio. His eyes widen when he notices the logo in the corner. "Wait," he says incredulously. "These were for K-Mart?"

Brian grabs for the photos. "Tell anyone," he says, "and I kill you."

* ~ * ~ *

**Fic #04 - First Dance**  
Post Season Five.

Written for this Photo Prompt (Prompt #50):  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Severina2001/media/drabylon50_zps0fa75bb9.jpg.html)

First Dance  
By Severina

"A hundred bucks says he trips during their first dance," Brian says.

"Brian! He's not going to trip."

"I dunno, Linds," Mel says, glancing at the happy couple. "Ted isn't exactly known for his prowess on the dance floor."

"Or anywhere," Brian mutters. "Trust me."

"Blake's an excellent dancer," Lindsay says. "He'll take care of Ted."

Justin sips his wine as the music comes up, the spotlight picking out a smiling Ted sweeping Blake into his arms. It's not exactly twirls and dips and _Save The Last Dance_ , but they're doing a perfectly competently job. Until…

Brian smirks. "Told ya."

* ~ * ~ *

**Fic #05 - Bartholomew**  
Post Season Five.

Written for this Photo Prompt (Prompt #123):  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Severina2001/media/drabylon123_zps0284944b.jpg.html)

Bartholomew  
by Severina

"No," Justin said firmly. "You're running _two_ businesses. I'm away at the studio all day, we both have client meetings at night. We don't have time to take care of a kitten."

"Fine."

"We have deadlines that can't be… what?"

"I said fine, Justin," Brian repeats. 

Justin bites his lip. "Okay."

"I'll bring him back to the alley where I found him. Where he will eke out a pitiful existence, living on scraps, huddled in feeble shelter to avoid the teeming rain," Brian says with a meaningful glance at the threatening skies.

Justin sighs. "You bastard."

They name him Bartholomew.


End file.
